The Real Reason
by Lucky-Thirteens
Summary: Whilst Chloe keeps her feelings a secret, Beca realizes who she really wants to spend her life with. T at the moment, M for future chapters.
1. Babysitting

"There you are, my tiny human!"

"Wait, are you talking to me? Or the baby?" Beca knew her redheaded teammate was talking about the latter but she couldn't help but make her sarcastic comment in typical Beca fashion.

"Wow, Becs, joking about your own height now? I'm proud of you, coming to terms with this, it really is a step forward." Chloe was greeted by a scowl from the brunette as she practically skipped towards her and the newborn they were babysitting. Chloe's cousin was in the process of moving house so she politely offered to take care of the little one for a few days. Since they'd be staying in the old house whilst the baby's parents travelled a few hours upstate, Chloe didn't like the idea of being alone but she really didn't know why she'd asked Beca to keep her company. The two girls should be back at college studying with finals only being a month and 8 days away according to Chloe's countdown hanging on the wall of their shared dorm room, but the redhead couldn't turn down the idea of being alone in a large, yet empty, house with Beca Mitchell. Many times she'd fantasied about moving in and starting a family with Beca, even if the smaller girl had no idea about these thoughts.

"Why am I here again? Wouldn't Emily be better at this, or even Stacie?" The brunette hovered nervously over the child's crib, shifting from side to side slightly. "I don't know anything about kids, Chloe. I mean, is it a boy or a girl? Because all I can see is something very small that I might drop."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, feeling her shiver under the light touch. Chloe can't help but wonder if Beca ever thought about playing house with her, too. "It's a boy. His name is Max. You won't drop him. And you're here because I'd rather spend time with you than any of the other Bella's. I need to make sure you're okay, Beca. Plus, I get to see you try and handle looking after a baby which certainly isn't something I ever thought I'd see."

"I might kill you tonight, Beale. We are in an empty house after all, with only an infant as a witness. Sounds perfect, don't you think?" Beca winked at the taller girl as she backed away towards the kitchen. "Want a drink? I brought some bits over since I wasn't sure just how empty this place was."

"Beca! I am not letting you drink around this child. Don't even think I would consider such a thing, do you really-"

"Whoa! Chill, Chlo. I didn't bring anything like that, just some bottles of water and a few sugary things. I'm not that crazy." Beca spun on the spot and made her way into the kitchen, making sure she was out of sight before she slumped against the counter. Truthfully she wasn't overly worried about spending time with a baby, she knew it couldn't judge her on her poor relationship decisions but the tall, comforting, and now fired-up redhead in the next room could. It had been two days since she'd broken up with Jesse, finally deciding that she couldn't dance around her feelings any longer. Sure, Beca loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. She enjoyed having him around and being able to make sarcastic comments that could be thrown right back at her but he was only a friend and Jesse knew that, too. She hadn't disclosed to her best friend why she'd done it, as far as Chloe was aware Jesse could've cheated on her, but everyone knows Jesse would never do that. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for; he followed Beca everywhere and supported her every move. He never judged or said no, but maybe that's what the feisty mouse needed sometimes.

But the real reason the relationship had ended was Chloe. No matter how hard she tried, Beca couldn't get rid of the idea that maybe her roommate liked her. Ever since Aubrey forced all of the Bella's to sleep in one tent that night, Chloe's words never left Beca's mind. 'Experimentation.'


	2. Someone Else

**Chloe's POV**

* * *

I'm sat in a practically empty house, fixing a baby's hat, on a Friday night, with my best friend. This could be the strangest but cutest night ever. Max is being a sweetheart, I know we've only been here for about an hour but he hasn't made a fuss at all. Beca seems to be holding out alright, too. I honestly don't know why I invited her along in relation to actually looking after Max because we both know I'll be doing most of that. Well, all of that. I guess I just couldn't help myself and the suggestion just fell out of my mouth when she asked me about my weekend a few days ago. But we're both here now so she knows she can't escape. Glancing at the clock I noticed Beca had been gone for about fifteen minutes now, apparently I'd been too occupied with Max but also my thoughts. I made sure Max was calm before going to investigate where my petite friend had gone. She's probably snooping around this house for anything my cousin and her husband have left behind, but she's been gone too long now.

I worried my lip as I called out, "Becs? Beca, where are you?" I made sure to speak in hushed tones so not to wake Max. There was still no sign of Beca as I approached the kitchen door so I peeked my head around the frame, only to find Beca pressed against the counter, facing the window with her head bent over the sink. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw her, noticing the whiteness of her knuckles as she grasped the edge of the counter. She held her hand up to stop me from rushing towards her, obviously predicting my every move.

"Oh, Becs… Are you okay?" I heard a soft sniffle come from the girl, who looked even smaller now since she'd pulled her arms in tight around her.

"I'm fine." A hand came up to wipe her face, a sure sign that she'd been crying.

"No," it hurt just to think about the idea that my best friend was upset. I couldn't help myself as I ran towards her, grabbing her probably too harshly by the shoulders and turning her around so I could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks wet from the stream of tears rolling down them. I pulled her close to my body and let her bury her head in the crook of my neck, just as she always did when she cried. Whenever she'd had an argument with Jesse, or if she was frustrated with her music she'd always sneak into my room in the middle of the night, tears streaming, and carefully shook my shoulder if I was asleep, silently asking to climb into my bed. Nothing else ever happened and when morning came I made sure she was okay, and maybe she'd want to talk about it but if she didn't then I wouldn't push her. I trust her to tell me what I need to know.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling away to look at me, smiling as she did. I knew she wanted to forget about it but this has been happening more and more often recently and I can't let this go.

"Hey, why are you sorry? Don't be silly, now tell me what up." I gently brushed a few stands of hair away from her eyes as she dropped her head towards the floor. She tried to shrug away but instinctively my hand went to pull her chin towards me, forcing her to look me in the eyes. I probably held her gaze for too long and her eyes grew uneasy, begging me to move back. I reluctantly dropped my hand and apologised under my breath. If only she knew how I felt about her.

"I broke up with Jesse," My eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why she was mentioning this. She'd already told me the night it happened. "There's someone else." Oh. I felt my heart sink into the ground as the realization hit me. Of course there's someone else. How could I be so stupid?

"Good for you, Beca." My voice fell flat as I understood I had to be happy for her. I can't be upset about this because it's my fault I never told her how I felt when we met at the activities fair three years ago. Three years. I knew I couldn't make a move when we first met purely because I had no idea what I was feeling for her, this adoration was all new to me. So quickly after that she'd gotten together with Jesse and I've just been the best friend ever since. Of course I never even hinted at how I felt but it's become increasingly hard this year with us being the only two living on the top floor of the Bella's house. It was Amy's idea for us to each have separate rooms at the top of the house with the rest of the girls falling into some hierarchical formation below us. We were the only two to have a room each, everyone else sharing but Beca and I spent so much time together we may as well have slept in the same room.

"You're upset." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Beca could read me like a book even when I'm trying to cover up how I feel but right now I couldn't control my glassy eyes and down-turned mouth. I'm pretty sure my lip would have jutted out if I hadn't brought my hand up to my face in instinct.

"No. No, of course not. I'm happy for you Becs, I really am." I could tell she wasn't buying any of it but for some reason she just carried on talking as if I hadn't said anything.

"Great! You'll love her, she's cute, well beautiful actually, and funny and so talented; she sings. And she's so smart and…" The way Beca's voice trailed off from her previous excitement told me that I wasn't going to like what she was about to say, and she knew it. "You know her, Chloe."

* * *

 **Author's Note - Thank you everyone who read this! Reviews are appreciated, let me know how you felt about this chapter/any tips you could give me. Enjoy!**


	3. Take-Out

**APOV**

"You know her, Chloe." Oh, this is going to be so fun. Originally I just planned to come out with it and tell her how I felt but we're stuck here all night; I know Chloe wouldn't want to take things too far straight away, especially since we're somehow looking after a baby. Babies scare me, and she knows it.

Although I was watching Chloe intently, I still somehow managed to get lost in my thoughts, so much so that she had to put her hand on my arm to get me to focus.

"Earth to Beca. What happened there?" She paused hesitantly before slyly adding, "Thinking about your girl?" She winced as she said it and I began to wonder whether I might be going too far. I never wanted to hurt her with this, maybe just shock her a little bit, but I don't want her in a bad mood all nights. But I've only just told her, there's no way my fun is ending yet.

Just as I opened my mouth to make a retaliating comment the sound of Max crying had Chloe swiftly turning towards the door. "Saved by the baby." Her head snapped around as she shot a scowl my way. I was in trouble.

"So, what're we ordering?" I threw a collection of take-out menus onto the coffee table in front of Chloe as she peered over at the sleeping baby next to her.

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Pizza it is then!" I went to turn waiting for Chloe's interruption and wasn't surprised when she piped up.

"No. Do we have to?"

"Well what do you want?" Chloe rarely goes for pizza and I'm wondering what she'll choose tonight. She always picks something different every time but it's never something I'm amazed by. You can't go wrong with a classic pepperoni as far as I'm concerned.

"Fine. We'll have pizza." Chloe threw down the menus with a huff. "I can't find anything else."

"Great! I'll order." I gave the redhead a wink as I pulled out my phone. I walked into the other room to make the call but I didn't quite make it when I heard her voice.

"Wait."

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry this is such a short chapter and that it took so long for it to be up. The next chapter will be much better!**


End file.
